Maintaining good dental hygiene is important for domesticated animals, such as dogs and cats as well as non-domesticated animals. Periodontal disease, also known as gum disease and other dental maladies can be a common problem for domesticated animals from the buildup of tartar on the teeth. Gum disease from infected gums can easily transmit bacteria to the blood stream, causing serious illness in a wide variety of domesticated animals.
The foregoing examples of related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive, and they do not imply any limitations on the inventions described herein. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.